epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney references
While the ''Epic Mickey'' games focus entirely on the forgotten aspects of Disney history, there are a number of references to the well-known aspects of it as well. ''Epic Mickey'' Dark Beauty Castle *Dark Beauty Castle- Based on Sleeping Beauty Castle of Disneyland Paris. The castle also uses elements from the Beast's castle and Maleficent's fortress. *Mad Doctor's Lab- Stained glass windows have images of Maleficent, Captain Hook, and Scar on them. To the right of the lab's lower exit is a statue of the Beast from'' Beauty and the Beast. There are two rows of statues that lead to this exit, with the Fa Family Guardian Dragon from ''Mulan ''among them. Statues from the West Wing of Beast's castle can also be found among side them. The pieces of armor modelled after Donald and Goofy are based on those from the East Wing of Beast's castle. *Courtyard - Statues resembling Scar can be found here. *Throne Room: The Throne Room itself is based on the entrance room from La Chateau De La Belle Au Bois Dormant (Disneyland Paris). The statues that emit light are based on Victor, Hugo and Laverne, the gargoyles from the ''Hunchback of Notre Dame. ''A small damaged portrait of the Beast as a human is hung on the back wall. *The Towers: The Gargoyles atop the towers are more than likely based on the ones from ''Beauty and the Beast (Gaston decapitates one in the film). Small statuettes of the Grim Reaper from "The Haunted House" appear on the bridge to the Loss Tower, which is decorated with banners and statues of Maleficent's dragon form. *Fireworks- Similar to the fireworks shows the real Disney Parks do. *Chandeliers- The chandeliers around the castle are from "''Ye Olden Days''"''. EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|The stained glass windows that reveal Scar, Captain Hook, and Maleficent EpicMicekyTheBeasT_ref.jpg|The statue based off the Beast. Gremlin Village *World of Gremlins- Based off of the ''It's a Small World ride and Fantasyland. A loose, run-down remix of "It's a Small World" is also heard in the jungle river area. The Clock Tower, Glockenspiel, is the first boss. *Ticket Booth- Contains rides based off of the popular Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Mad Tea Party rides, alongside topiaries that resemble Donald Duck, Dumbo and Oswald. Dumbo's Circus is also present, and the background walls of the area are hedges similar in appearance to those from Alice's Curious Labyrinth. *Boat Ride- The main area based more heavily on It's a Small World. The Africa, Asia and Europe segments appear as separate parts of the ride. *Gremlin Village- Small Pete's steamboat has the appearance of Steamboat Willie, from the titular short. One ride in the village itself has flying carpets that vaguely resemble Carpet from Aladdin. *The Sweeper blottings that can first be found here are based on the Magic Brooms from Fantasia. Mean Street *Based off of Main Street U.S.A. Also contains Wasteland versions of the Train Station, City Hall, the Firehouse (complete with ''Walt's Apartment''), the Emporium, the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, the Main Street Cinema, the Penny Arcade, and the famous "Partners" Statue. Various assorted shops, like New Sounds For a New Century, and the 20th Century Music Company can be found. *Paulie's Ice Cream Parlor- The Glass Elephant decoration from the Parks can be found inside. *The famous "Partners" statue appears near the place of the project screens only to have Oswald holding Walt's hands. *The Cinema- It features a classic cartoon, Steamboat Oswald, replacing Steamboat Willie. The Usher also gives out cartoons which are "Oh What a Knight" and "The Mad Doctor". *The ordinary citizens of Wasteland are modelled after those that appear in The Brave Little Tailor. OsTown *Based on Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Mickey's Toontown. The entrance on Mean Street is a simplified version of Tokyo's Toontown entrance. *''The Gag Factory'''' appears, and the safe above the factory also can be found in the parks. Donald's Tugboat is sunken in the pond, based on his Disneyland home in Mickey's Toontown. The fountain from the parks is in the center of town, with a statue of Oswald replacing Mickey. *Ortensia's House is based on Minnie's House from the parks, and Mickey's House appears, with the Telephone from "Thru the Mirror" residing there. A replica of Mickey's Car is parked outside of his house, identical to the one he owns in the Disneyland parks, and this is commented upon by Gus. *Moody's House resembles a heavily simplified version of Goofy's Playhouse. *The assorted decor, like the fences and the postbox, are lifted directly from the parks. Mickeyjunk Mountain *Based on the ''Matterhorn Bobsleds. *The entire mountain is covered in gigantic versions of old Mickey Mouse memorabilia, alongside a few pieces of Donald merchandise too. All pieces of merchandise that can be found on the mountain actually existed at some point. The Playing Cards stationed around the mountain come from "Thru the Mirror". *The crane that Decker uses to open the path from The Heaps to The Slopes is from "Building a Building". ''There are various game cartridges to the right of the area, those being of "''The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse" and "Mickey Mania". *As in the real world, Wasteland's Matterhorn has a basketball court, and the entrance to it is through a poster of Mickey Mouse Jubilee Show. Above the hoop, there is a sign based on the Matterhorn sign from the Magic Kingdom. *Gilda's Climbing Axe, found in the Climber's Hut on The Slopes, is Mickey's from "''Alpine Climbers''", and a contraption in the Climber's Hut is a part of the Astro Orbitor. The game cartridge used to traverse the thinner fall is that of Minnie's Birthday Party, a game on the Disney website. *At the entrance of Oswald's Fort, there are several posters of Mickey shorts. These are "Steamboat Willie", "Mickey Cuts Up", "Trader Mickey", "The Musical Farmer", "Mickey's Good Deed", "The Mad Doctor", "Thru The Mirror", "Alpine Climbers" and "Tugboat Mickey". There are also posters of the three trial shorts of Oswald's; "''Trolley Troubles''", "''Great Guns''" and "Oh What a Knight". *Oswald's throne room is actually a boarded up section of Bobsled Tracks. An Oswald doll, an actual early piece of merchandise, is kept in a glass case here. *The Hopper beetleworx in the area are based on Scuttle, the Gull from The Little Mermaid. Tomorrow City *Based on Tomorrowland in Disneyland. The area is decorated with glowing lines taking inspiration from Tron. *The Ancient Ruins- This area has a resemblance to architecture from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and is the holding area of the Nautilus (renamed the Notilus in Wasteland) from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *The Lagoon- A broken monorail track lies broken in the thinner, alongside a U.F.O from the Flying Saucers attraction. *Great Big Tomorrow- Wasteland's equivalent of the Carousel of Progress. The audience area resembles that of the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. *Tomorrow Square- A Peoplemover track runs through the area, alongside the carts themselves. The gondolas above the abyss are from The Skyline, a defunct Magic Kingdom attraction that allowed easy transportation between Fantasyland and Tomorrowland using said gondolas. The Rocket Jets ride is the centerpiece of the area, and the Star Tours facade appears in the background, alongside Mission To Mars. The Magic Kingdom Tomorrowland entrance is to the side of the entrance, with a golden E-Ticket above it. *Space Voyage- Based on Space Mountain. More Peoplemover tracks appear, alongside the Moonliner Rocket from The Rocket To The Moon attraction. Petetronic's Arena takes place on the very top of Space Mountain. Interestingly, the outside of Space Voyage uses the Discoveryland colour scheme, though this is hard to see. *The Tanker Beetleworxs are made of parts from the original TRON bikes, their helmets are those of the Alien Guards from Lilo & Stitch, and their cannons are ship turrets from the same film. The Spatters wear TRON outfits that start out green to represent Thinner, and turn blue to resemble ISOs when they are painted in. Petetronic is also dressed as a TRON character, mostly resembling Sark when antagonistic, and Tron when redeemed. The Spinner Beetleworx in the area takes its parts from Tomorrowland attractions; the main body is half an orb from the Orbitron, with the head modelled after a three pronged sign. Ventureland *Based on or named after Adventureland. The entrance on Mean Street is based on the Rafts to Pirates' Lair sign on Tom Sawyer Island. *The building directly to the left of the entrance is Tiki Sam's Hut, taking it's name from Trader Sam's, yet its facade from the Tiki Juice Bar. Next to that is the Jungle Cruise building, and the Waterwheel from Grizzly River Run. The Clock Tower that holds the entrance to Pirates Of Wasteland is based on the facade of Pirates Of The Caribbean from the Magic Kingdom, whereas the mast in the centre of the area is based on the sign of that ride from the Magic Kingdom. The Hut Shop is based on the Bengal Barbecue, and the Abandoned Treehouse is based on the defunct Swiss Family Treehouse from the Disney Parks. Pirates of the Wasteland *The level as a whole is based on Peter Pan and Pirates Of The Caribbean. *The Pirates are Hook's Crew from Peter Pan. Tortooga *Based on Tortuga, a location from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. The mountains in the background are similar to those in Neverland. The Jungle *Based partly on the jungle from The Jungle Book with Hangman's Tree from Peter Pan. *The Hoppers in the area are based on Buzzy, the Vulture from The Jungle Book. Pirate Voyage *Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride's burning port and prison areas. Skull Island *Based off of Skull Rock from Peter Pan, ''with some elements from the Ship Graveyard from Pirates Of The Caribbean. It is overall meant to reference the Skull Rock facade near the defunct Hook's Galley. *Pete Pan references Peter Pan in both his mannerisms and his outfit, whereas the Sprite is an expy for Tinker Bell. Jolly Roger *Appearance and name are based on Hook's Ship from Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Sailing Ship Columbia from the Magic Kingdom. Overall, it references the defunct Hook's Galley Restaurant. Animatronic Hook is based on the low quality animatronic from the restaurant, and shares some of his lines with the Talking Skull from the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride. *An animatronic Tick-Tock the Crocodile appears in the surrounding waters. *The fight between Pete Pan and Animatronic Hook after freeing the Sprite resembles the battle between Peter and Hook in ''Peter Pan. Bog Easy *Based on Disneyland's version of New Orleans Square. Bog Easy could also be inspired by Devil's Bayou, a setting in the Disney film The Rescuers. The entrance on Mean Street resembles the gate leading to the Haunted Mansion. *The Disney Gallery building can be found, alongside the Blue Bayou restaurant and the Baton Rouge shop, acting as Bertram's Shop. The sunken steamboat resembles the Mark Twain Riverboat from the Rivers of America. It also resembles Madame Medusa's sunken steamboat home from The Rescuers. The inside of the boat resembles the New Orleans Square Disney Gallery. *The fireflies come from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. *Louis' shack is based on the shack from the Pirates Of The Caribbean. The Radio from Thru The Mirror appears inside. Lonesome Manor *Based on various versions of The Haunted Mansion *Talking Busts are scattered all around the Manor, and can be talked to. *In the Foyer there is a picture of Chernabog with a Gremlin trapped behind it. Another Fantasia reference comes from some of the ghosts outside, which resemble the ones from Night on Bald Mountain. *The Stretching Room Portraits are loosely based on those found in the parks, with only the TNT picture being exact. The Singing Busts cameo in the Graveside Portrait, and the men in the Quicksand Portrait are wearing the Jungle Cruise cast member uniform. *There is a statue in the Library that resembles Adult Simba (or Mufasa ) from The Lion King. ''Madame Leona is strongly based on ''The Haunted Mansion's Madame Leota. There are also various paintings similar to those that appear in the Mansion, such as the Fisherman and the Stormy Ship, alongside a picture of the Headless Horseman. The Hatchet that can be found in the Rafters was originally wielded by Goofy in Lonesome Ghosts. *The Pipe Organ in the Ballroom has a similar design to the one found in The Haunted Mansion. *Doom Buggies can be found in the Attic as major obstacles. *The Spinners are based on the Skeletal Spiders from ''The Mad Doctor'', and the Bashers are based on the skeletons from ''The Skeleton Dance''. The Tankers are based on elements from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; the head and body are based on the Evil Qeen's hag form and the Poisoned Apple, respectively, whilst the cannons are poisons that are found in her lair. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Yen Sid's Lab *Based on Yen Sid 's castle from The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment in Fantasia. *The Telescope at the center of the Observatory is a prop from Merlin's lair in The Sword In The Stone. *The Flying Machine and the astronomical ceiling decoration are both from "Merlin L'Enchanter", a shop in La Chateau De La Belle Au Bois Dormant. Brush Realm *The realm is based on Mickey's dream, also from The Sorcerer's Apprentice *The challenge "When You Wish Upon a Star" is named for the song of the same name. Dark Beauty Castle *The challenge "Oswalds New Groove" could possibly be a reference to The Emperor's New Groove. *The Courtyard now has Banners that bear the image of Dragon Maleficent, similar to the ones that appeared in Loss Tower. Mean Street *The trash compactor bears a resemblance to Louie of The Jungle Book, ''with the scaffold holding it up resembling Kaa. *The Mad Hatter is based on the shop of the same name from the Parks. Also, the Habedasher is a reference to the Mad Hatter of ''Alice in Wonderland, due to his forgetful and whimsical personality. * Graffiti based on the Pink Elephants of Dumbo appear, in various hidden areas. * The Oswald Head next to Adelle's Camera Shop is based on the Earful Tower from the Hollywood Studios. OsTown *The music that plays in The Gag Factory is from Trolley Troubles, with Jungle Rhythm's music playing in Clarabelle's House, Plutopia's music playing in Ortensia's House and Steamboat Willie's music playing in Mickey's House. *The turnstile next to the fountain is based on the Toonhole, a minor landmark from Mickey's Toontown. *Moody's House now resembles the Post Office of Toontown, with the buildings next to it also from the Parks. Bog Easy *Above the entrance to the boat house there is a figurehead of Tick-Tock from Peter Pan's Flight. *The statues in the graveyard resemble the hitchhiking ghosts and the bride, specifically Melanie Ravenswood. *When upgraded, Animatronic Donald's tugboat resembles the Nautilus. The pin received for the upgrade '20,000 Leagues Under The Thinner' references this, alongside Animatronic Daisy's comments on their date. *The Jug Band is based on the Swamp Boys from Splash Mountain. The Frog thinner cannons are based on Brer Frog and and the Singing Bullfrogs from the same attraction, alongside Crocodiles based on Brer Gator. These are all characters from the Song of The South. Ventureland *The Jungle Cruise facade from the first game is repurposed as the Ventureland Train Station. *The Boat Ride in the Jungle is based on the Jungle Cruise from the Disney Parks, with the animatronic elephants acting as obstacles. *The Treehouse that leads to the upper levels of the Jungle Cruise has Hunny Pots from Winnie-The-Pooh over the entrance. *A pin in the area (They Have Their Trunks On) references a line said by the Jungle Cruise Skipper on the ride. *The marked trees resemble the scratching trees in Bear Country, an area of Nature's Wonderland. Rainbow Falls * Based on the defunct Disneyland attraction Rainbow Caverns Mine Train, with some elements from Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland ''and the Mines of Snow White's Scary Adventures.'' * Cave paintings of scenes from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs can be found throughout the area. * The Indelible Inkwell at the Thinner Falls is modelled after the Seven Dwarfs' kettle. * The door into the Projector Substation has cutouts of Snow White and the Prince as a locking mechanism. The Substation itself highly resembles the Astro Orbitor. Rainbow Caverns *The Devil is based in appearance on the demons from Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, ''whilst the Angel takes inspiration from both Lady Justice (from the same ride) and the Enchantress from Beauty and The Beast. The two monuments take their names form falls at '' *The Seven Sisters of Wasteland are modelled after Tinker Bell, though they share a name with a waterfall from the Rainbow Caverns area of Nature's Wonderland. Disney Gulch *Based on Frontierland, with many elements from Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland. *The Saloon resembles the Golden Horseshoe Saloon, and Gus' remark on hoping to open a restaurant there someday references its purpose in the Parks. The wanted posters inside the saloon resemble those found in Frontierland. *The cacti are based on those from Nature's Wonderland. ''The toppling rock with the Battery Sphere on top of it also takes inspiration from that ride. Both of these objects are from the Living Desert area. *The Water Tower from Frontierland appears. Toppling it allows access to figureheads of the Big Bad Wolf and Fiddler Pig, from the ''Three Little Pigs. Mad Doctor's Lab *The train is a mix of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride (along with the mountain seen at the end of the bridge) and Casey Jr's Circus Cars *The large whistles around the area are decorations from the Toontown Clock *There is a Jiminy Cricket head that acts as the secret entrance to the Lab. *The Mad Hatter's Hat is part of the Bridge. A model of Cogswsorth's head from Beauty And The Beast is also a platform. Blot Alley *Based on the scrapped Edison's Square. Includes a Spatter statue made to resemble Edisons's statue. *Some of the tables seen in the Alley resemble those from Lady and the Tramp *The broken stairwell towards the end of the Alley is from New Orleans Square, alongside the Fountain. *A major building in the area, Club 13, is based on Disneyland's Club 33. Fort Wasteland *Based on the defunct attraction Fort Wilderness in Disneyland. *Features Cascade Peak, part of the defunct "Mine Train through Nature's Wonderland". *The cannons that come out from the Fort resemble Dumbo. *The Fort and its surrounding areas are composed of various pieces of Disneyana. *The Sleeping Bear resembles Humphrey the Bear, but is differently coloured. Taking a picture of it for Metairie's quest references one of Humphrey's most iconic appearances, in the cartoon Hold That Pose. *The rafts near the coast bear the image of the Narwhal from The Castaway on their sails. *The Gulch trees are similar in appearance to the trees from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and the grumpy tree from Flowers And Trees. Floatyard *A junkyard of forgotten Disney parade floats, like from the Main Street Electrical Parade, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Wonderful World of Disney Parade and Disney's Once Upon A Dream parade. *The Clown Doors used to travel around the Floatyard are based on the Clown float from the Dumbo section of the Main Street Electrical Parade. Though hard to see, the Clowns are wearing Pirate Hats with a Tiara in front, being a subtle reference to the Pirate And Princess Party Parade. *The Toy Soldiers seen around the Floatyard are based on costumes of the characters from Babes In Toyland. *The Hoppers in the area are based on the Demons from Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and the Spinners are based on the Ladybug float from the Dream Lights parade. Beetleworx Replicator * In the first area, near the Beetleworx Replicator, there are several floats from the Main Street Electrical Parade. The Pirate Ship from the Peter Pan section of the parade is a passageway to the left of the area, leading to the Cliffside. The Treasure Chest adjacent to it is Tinker Bell's float from the Pirate And Princess Party Parade. The Laughing Skull on the Pirate Ship is the figurehead of the Peter Pan float from the Parade of Dreams. *From the Dumbo section of the parade, the Hippo and Sitting Elephant are both above the Beetleworx Replicator, with the former bearing a Hidden Mickey and the latter being the owner of the toon legs that block a secret cave. *The Mushroom from the Alice In Wonderland section of the parade is partially embedded in a wall to the right of the area, with the front of a functioning Alice head visible in the ground below. A Butterfly from one of the Mushroom floats is attached to the Pumpkin Coach. The Tortoise and Ladybug floats from this section are used as generators around the yard. *The Pumpkin Coach from the Cinderella section is to the back of the area. Caves * The gateways in the caves behind the Replicator are Circus Cars from the Casey Jr. Float of the Once Upon A Dream Parade. The Dumbo model from the front of the train can be found above the second Car. * The Cuckoo Clock found in the caves behind the Animatronic Stromboli is designed after one of the clocks in Gepetto's Workshop in Pinocchio. * * Cliffside *In the second area, the Cliffside, the floats are mainly based on characters from Pinocchio. The majority of platforms in the area are parts of Geppeto's stage from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *One of the floats is a large animatronic version of Stromboli, a minor villain from Pinocchio. which is modelled after an old Stromboli costume. Adjacent to the float are float heads based on Gideon, Honest John and The Coachman. *The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf appear as float heads above the moving drums. *The third area, the Float Canyon, is full of sweets and various associated things. *The boxes from which the sweets that tumble into the toon chasms come from are adorned with Alice's image. *The Goofy Lollipops bear the image of the Goofy brand of sweets from the park. The Giant Gumball Machines above the canyon are part of Goofy's Float from Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party Parade. White Rabbit's House *This area features the Dreams Of Laughter and Fun Float (White Rabbit's House) as its centrepiece. Floats of the Cheshire Cat and Queen Of Hearts are suspended in the wall above the entrance, whilst the Tweedle Twins and Caterpillar floats can be found on the back walls. A King Of Hearts float can be seen in the distance, and rose bushes line the overlooking cliffs. A broken Alice animatronic is within the main float, the two hands connected holding fireworks. *Toon Talking Flowers decorate the area, alongside rose bushes and hedges in the shape of the four card suits. Autotopia *Based on the Autopia ride in Disneyland. *Has cars that are from the defunct ride "Midget Autopia" in Disneyland. *The various parts attached to the third Guardian Siphon are based on Autotopia's various signs. World of Evil *Name is a parody of Wonderful World of Disney Trivia * According to Warren Spector, the game wasn't supposed to include any references to any movies or shows from after Walt Disney's time. However, he stated that many Disney references from films made after Walt Disney's death made it in the game anyway, and he noted that he was surprised that nobody called them out on it. Category:Game Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two